Seducing Severus Snape
by Ruby Snape
Summary: Seduction Challenge for WIKTT - HG/SS - Please R
1. Rules and Regulations

The Seduction Challenge RATING: NC: 17, NO UNDERAGE READERS OR WRITERS ALLOWED  
  
Characters: SS/HG and any more pairings that you wish for.  
  
Situation: ANYTHING AT ALL! The star couple 'must' get together right before the graduation, you can make the seduction process last as long as you like - plus take your time developing a relationship if you like :)  
  
Deadline: November 15, 2002  
  
recommended reading: V Lynnie's Illicit Affairs on FFnet, lol  
  
Seduction techniques: 1. I want some flavored body paint somewhere in there - accidental or no, it has to be there 2. Fruits, cream, custard, icing sugar, cakes, even spaghetti! 3. Any techniques of seduction and intercourse - something I thought up is a manual for seducing Slytherins and Ravenclaws (courtesy of Sphynx) called 'Commerce on Venus' or something else just as absurd. Optional of course. 4. Then, I want imagination here - anything that turns you on! And I mean anything; whether its public displays or lovely bath scenes with sandalwood foam... anything goes. (Personal touches are most welcome and plots are worshipped, but again optional.) 


	2. Seducing Severus Snape I

Seducing Severus Snape.  
  
Chapter I  
  
~*~ Daydream ~*~  
  
"Double potions on a Monday morning is the worst!" grumbled Ron.  
  
"I know, and Snape definitely isn't a morning person. Actually I don't think Snape is an any time of day person. Have you ever seen him smile?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop complaining?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"About Snape? Never" laughed Ron.  
  
Hermione frowned and took her seat. Professor Snape wasn't there yet and she was glad. Shivers ran down her spine when ever he made his entrance, robes flowing. Potions class had become harder and harder to concentrate on ever since her fifth year. It was by accident that he had captured her heart. She had been heading down to the potions class to retrieve one of her notebooks when she had heard him. His voice silky smooth, had risen in to the air and filled her ears with the sweetest music ever known, she recognized it as the Texas song, 'Put your arms around me'. Peeking through the door she had seen him wandering around the class room, a smile on his face, putting away ingredients. It was hard to believe this was the same Professor Severus Snape, greasy haired potions master. His song had nearly ended, Hermione fled back to her room in fear of being caught, but with the image etched in her memory forever. She had snuck down again, but had been caught by Argus Filch the caretaker and been given a detention. Not wanting to be caught a second time, she remained away from the dungeons except for when she was to be in potions class.  
  
"Settle down." Severus Snape swept in to the room. Hermione suppressed a smile as the breeze from his cloak brushed her skin. "Page 147, Mind reader's potion. Enables one to know what the other is thinking. I want this potion made in a miniscule amount therefore divide the potion by 4 working in pairs. The last thing this school needs is more insufferable know-it-alls." Snape's eyes flickered toward Hermione. She felt her cheeks burn under his gaze. The class worked diligently, a low murmur filling the room as partners discussed the potion. "Stop!" Snape called out startling the students. "Longbottom, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I was just." he stuttered in fear.  
  
"You were just about to kill us all. One drop of dragon's blood not one vial. Can you not read? The properties of dragon's blood are so explosive; it must be used with extreme caution. Have you not learnt this in all seven years I have been teaching you?" Neville's eyes filled with tears. "Get back to work now." Snape ordered in a less severe tone.  
  
Hermione watched Snape drift back to his desk, her heart thumping an ache growing between her loins. Closing her eyes for a moment she imagined Snape's strong calloused hands running down her neck, over her pert breasts. She let out a low moan, but was soon back to reality with a nudge from her partner Lavender Brown. Looking up she saw Snape looming over her. Curiosity showed in Snape's eyes. "Miss Granger, seeing as you have time to daydream in my class we will be testing your potion." He looked up to address the class. "If Miss Granger has made the potion correctly, I will be able to hear her thoughts. Miss Granger, one of your hairs." Hermione plucked a hair from her head and passed it to him with trembling hands.  
  
Snape then placed the long brown lock, into a goblet and poured a small quantity of the potion on top of the hair. The liquid sizzled and turned from orange to a sky blue. The class watched as he lifted the silver goblet to his pale lips and drank deeply. He placed the cup down on the table and looked into Hermione's eyes. He licked his lips with the tip of his tongue. "Pack your things and leave. Miss Granger, stay, I wish to discuss this potion with you." The class scrambled to exit the class to avoid the possible fire that would fill the room. Snape pointed his wand at the door "Aromohola" the door closed with a click. "Now Miss Granger. In my hand I hold one vial of the antidote, and one of Veritaserum. I will take the antidote, and I want you to answer all my questions truthfully. If I feel you are lying then I will administer the veritaserum, understood?"  
  
Hermione nodded, not trusting her tongue at that moment. She prayed that he wasn't going to ask personal questions. Snape swallowed the antidote then sat on the desk. "Sit down" Hermione sat. "Now Miss Granger, why were you not paying attention in class today? It is most unusual behavior for you."  
  
"I.I had my mind on other things." 'I just hope you don't ask what.' She thought.  
  
"And what was it that called your attention so much that it disrupted my lesson?" Snape cocked an eyebrow.  
  
'Pull yourself together Granger, tell him part of the truth, just don't say how much you want him.' Taking a deep breath she told him about the night she had come down to retrieve a notebook. "You were so happy, and your singing was amazing, when you yelled at Neville, I wondered why you are so different in front of everyone and why you seem almost human when you're alone."  
  
Snape pressed his lips together in thought. "I am quite human all the time Miss Granger contrary to popular belief. Have you told anyone about what you heard and saw?" Hermione shook her head. "Good, because if it were to leak out, then I would deny the accusation. Right now, I want you to clean up your things then go to lunch. I want to see you back here immediately after tonight's meal for detention."  
  
Hermione shakily stood up and gathered her things. She returned them to Gryffindor tower and made her way to the hall, where she found Ron and Harry still feeding their faces. "What did Snape want?" asked Ron with a mouthful of spaghetti.  
  
"He just asked why I wasn't concentrating."  
  
"That's it?" asked Harry disbelieving.  
  
"And I've got detention tonight after dinner."  
  
"Typical. He obviously didn't notice Malfoy goofing off, why doesn't he ever give the Slytherin's detention?" Harry protested.  
  
"Cause he's a git that's why" replied Ron.  
  
"Well I don't care, at least a detention is better than failing or losing house points." Grabbing an apple, she stood up and headed to the library, to check out the new books that were due in from Flourish and Blotts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Aromohola ~ is simply 'Alohomora' backwards. 


	3. Seducing Severus Snape II

Seducing Severus Snape  
  
Chapter II  
  
~*~ A Little Light Reading ~*~  
  
Hermione threw the apple core in the bin. Stepping in to the library she greeted Madame Prince the librarian. "Have the new books come in?"  
  
The librarian nodded and pointed to a pile at the end of the desk. "They came in about five minutes ago. Must have been twenty owls, honestly, there must be a better way for deliveries." The old woman tutted.  
  
Hermione grinned, Madame Prince's twenty was most likely a five, but she soon forgot about the complaining when she became absorbed in the pile of new books. She breathed deeply; the smell of new books was an aphrodisiac to Hermione. She lifted a copy of Ghouls and Goblins by Franz Fizzlefish to reveal a glossy black book with silver print. SISTER - GG, SS, RR & HH. Hermione's brow furrowed, wondering who these people were and what was this book about? Checking to see no one was looking; she slipped it in to her back and made her way to her afternoon class. The day passed quickly, Hermione's thoughts often with the book sitting in her bag. As soon as the final bell rang, she raced to her room and opened the book.  
  
SISTER  
  
Schooling In Seducing The Educator Readily  
  
By Gryffindor God, Sexy Slytherin, Randy Ravenclaw & Horny Hufflepuff  
  
Hermione quickly closed the book; breathless with excitement she examined the cover. It was plain, with the gold lettering, no description was printed. Opening the book she began to read.  
  
Chapter One ~ Subtle Hints.  
  
Simplicity is the way to attract the one you desire's attention. The way you sit has great effect on the male. A straight back makes your breasts appear larger. By having a single button undone, you create a curious cleavage. Too much skin will have the opposite effect. You want to appear cheeky not cheap.  
  
Hermione read on, blushing and giggling. At the end of the chapter she looked up and noticed that dinner was almost over. She stretched and walked over to her closet, she selected fresh school robes, and left the top button undone as the book suggested. Picking up her wand she went down to the dungeon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Professor?" Hermione timidly walked in to the class room.  
  
"Miss Granger, take a seat." Hermione did as she was asked. Her heart thumped in her chest and she shook, not with fear, but with nerves. "Your potion did work, but that was not the right time to discuss what you had said. Now, why did you not want me to look at you? Remember I do have a supply of veritaserum, and are not afraid to use it."  
  
"When you look at me, it makes me feel strange" Hermione gave the truth, just not the full truth.  
  
Snape turned his head slightly and gave her an examining look. "Am I the only person who makes you feel strange?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "You and Professor Lockhart, before I found out what a fake he was." She brushed the skin above her cleavage.  
  
Snape was suddenly taken aback. Clearing his throat, "Fine, well Miss Granger, I think you've said enough. You may leave." Snape turned away and began to walk toward his desk.  
  
Hermione feeling dejected had a feeling of wickedness overcome her. "No, I don't think I will Professor."  
  
Turning on his heel he stared down the young woman. "Miss Granger, I am very busy, if you do not leave, then I will be forced to deduct points from Gryffindor."  
  
She walked over to Snape and placed her hand on his chest, she looked up in to his eyes. "I don't care professor, you have something I want, and I'm not leaving until I get it." She walked away, and then said airily "Have you eaten professor?" Confused he replied 'no'. With a wave of her wand a table appeared before them filled with much food, and mulled wine. Two pewter candlesticks sat in the centre of the table, giving a flickering light. "Neither have I." She took a seat hoping that Snape would do the same.  
  
Curiously he sat, Hermione was intriguing him. She was oddly acting out of character. "Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
She gave him an innocent wide eyed look, "No meaning, except I'm hungry. I was absorbed in a book I picked up and missed dinner."  
  
"What book would it be that you forget to eat? I have read many a book, but none that would make me forget a meal."  
  
"It was quite unusual; it has a plain black cover, and gold lettering. All that is written on the cover is sister, GG, SS, RR and HH." She picked up an asparagus spear and placed it on her tongue; she closed her lips around the vegetable, and pulled it out her mouth sucking its juices.  
  
Snape gulped, he had never seen her look so sensual. "Well the initials would be assumed the names of Hogwarts four founders, yes?"  
  
"That is what I believe, but the names are given in a half alias. The last intial stands for the four founders surname."  
  
"And the first?"  
  
She took a sip of the claret coloured liquid, "God, Sexy, Randy and Horny."  
  
Snape almost choked on his meal. "The founders with humor?"  
  
"So it would seem." She slid a grape into her mouth, she inwardly smiled as she watched Snape squirm. "Is there a problem professor?"  
  
"Not at all Miss Granger. Seeing as it is just the two of us and we are having an adult conversation, I believe that it would be appropriate for you to call me Severus, after all it is my name."  
  
"Very well, you may call me Hermione."  
  
"This book," he continued trying to get the subject back on topic.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is it's genre?"  
  
'as if you didn't already know' Hermione commented under her breath. Standing up she walked around to where Severus was sitting. With bravado she sat on his lap and innocently remarked, "It's a seduction manual." 


	4. Seducing Severus Snape III

Seducing Severus Snape  
  
Chapter III  
  
~*~ The Seduction ~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This chapter contains explicit language and adult interaction between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. If this offends you do not read!!  
  
"It's a seduction manual." She then trailed a finger along his jaw line.  
  
"And I suppose you are testing its theories?"  
  
Hermione leaned forward and nibbled his ear lobe, Severus stifled a groan. "And what if I am?" she murmured.  
  
"Then I would have to seduce you right back." With a wave of his wand a jar of chocolate body paint appeared in his once empty hand. A grin crossed his face as he tore her clothes revealing her pert breasts. Undoing the jar, he then smeared the chocolate on her breasts completely covering the areola with a swirling motion. Finally satisfied with his art work, he placed the jar on the table and began to devour her. A small squeal escaped her as his warm, moist tongue made contact with her nipple. She grasped the back of his head pulling him closer as he elicited an ache within her loins.  
  
"Fuck me" she gasped.  
  
Snape pulled away and looked at her, a fire in his eyes. He had never heard her speak with such hunger. With one swift movement he cleared the table. Plates and glasses went crashing to the floor. He then laid her on the table and unzipped his trousers. He only paused for a moment to compose himself, and then drove in to her. Animal growls escaped them both as he thrust in and out of her. Hermione meeting his thrusts, arching her back. "Gods Severus" she panted.  
  
"Say my name again" he pleaded as he took her left nipple between his teeth.  
  
"Sev.oh.Severus"  
  
"Hermmmione" he murmured in her ear. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. He then collapsed in the chair. Hermione slid forward and settled her self on to his lap. Raising her hips slightly he slid in to her; slowly they rocked back and forth. Severus placing kisses upon Hermione's neck, causing her to cry out. Her sounds became too much for Severus as he came deep inside her. They lay breathless against each other not speaking, savoring the moment. Eventually Severus stirred, "It's late."  
  
"I know, where's the bedroom?" she leaned back and looked at Severus.  
  
"You want to stay?" Hermione nodded her response. She then stood up and held her hand out to Severus, he graciously took it, and led her through a passage, opening a door he revealed a stunning bathroom. Black marble adorned the floor, and gold fixtures completed the touch. Burgundy towels hung from their rails. Severus walked over and switched on a number of taps. Warm water flowed from two of the taps; the third bejeweled with an amethyst spewed forth a white froth scented with lavender. He moved back to Hermione and removed the remainder of her clothes tossing them in to a nearby basket. He then unbuttoned his robes and disposed of them in the same fashion. Together they stepped in to the bath; Severus leant against Hermione, her legs wrapped around his body. She began to knead his tired muscles; soon he relaxed and allowed his head to lull back. Hermione planted a kiss upon his forehead. "Bed?" she whispered. Severus pulled on a chain, a gurgle sounded as the water began emptying the bath. He then climbed out and offered a hand to Hermione assisting her out of the tub. Reaching out he grasped a white robe and wrapped it around her body. Seeing her sensual naked body, he became semi hard. Feeling a chill in the air, he wrapped himself in another robe and led Hermione to his bedroom.  
  
The bedroom was in the same classic taste as the bathroom. Mahogany furniture decorated the room. A robe twisted king size four poster bed was the feature of the room, with navy blue and white net drapes, and navy blue silk linens. It was a romantic attractive piece. Severus moved to the side of the bed and pulled back the covers inviting her in. She accepted readily and removed her robe. Climbing in to bed, the sheets were cool and sensual against her soft skin. It was not long before the pair had fallen asleep in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Stirring, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled feeling Snape's arm over her body. The night before had been memorable. She reluctantly woke him as classes were due to start in an hour. "Morning." She chirped.  
  
He replied the same greeting in a sleepy voice. "Use the floo to get back to your room. I don't think the staff and students would appreciate your naked form as much as I do."  
  
Hermione planted a kiss on his lips. "Not much worry of that, the house elves appear to have mended my robes." Her once torn robes were neatly folded upon a chair. "But don't worry, I'll still use the floo, I don't want anyone being suspicious."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you in class. Just don't tell anyone about what happened other wise we'll both be out of here faster than we can imagine."  
  
"Don't worry, the secrets safe, although, I'm not going to be able to have detention every night." She winked and threw floo powder in to the fire place. Stepping in she blew him a kiss and commanded her destination. "Head girl's quarters" and in an instant she was gone.  
  
~*~ The End! ~*~  
  
End notes: Thankyou for reading my fan fic =) also thanks go to all those who reviewed. 


End file.
